


Good Guys

by MusicalMelody001



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Blushing, Books, Cassandra can see through him, Complete, Ezekiel is a good person, Ezekiel likes having the last word, F/M, Flirting, New Information, One Shot, Persistent Thoughts, Pretending to be a bad person, Random Conversations, Studying, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMelody001/pseuds/MusicalMelody001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental meet up in the Annex brings up a certain question. Perfectly normal... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Guys

Cassandra carefully made her way down the stairs in the main room of the Annex, making sure not to drop the stack of books in her hands. Their last mission had brought up an important issue in her mind. Previous to actually encountering and subsequently being influenced by the Apple of Discord, Cassandra had never even known that it existed. Not 'hadn't known it existed' like Santa Claus or magic, but in the way that she had never even heard about it before.

The fact that she knew absolutely nothing about what she was dealing with secretly scared her, so she had made a resolution. She would read all the books on magic accessible to the Annex in an effort to learn about magical artifacts so that she wouldn't be caught off guard again. What she hadn't anticipated was just _how many_ books there were that fit her broad specifications. Even with her photographic memory it would take her forever to get through them all, so she decided to break the list down into smaller sections. Today she had grabbed three or four rather old books from one of the upstairs shelves, and planned on reading them at the table in the middle of the main room. However, that required precariously balancing the really thick books on her way down the short staircase.

Cassandra slowly made her way down the steps, her gaze quickly alternating between the books and the floor. Soon her arms became tired, both due to the weight and the extended period of time for which she had been supporting it. Once completely on the ground, she quickly made her way to the table, setting the heavy tomes down with a thud as she gave a sigh of relief.

Ezekiel looked up from his seat on the other side of the table, his posture relaxed as he casually flipped through the clippings book in his spare time. "What's that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Cassandra shrugged. "Oh, you know, just some light reading."

Ezekiel scoffed, rolling his eyes. He started to return to his book when suddenly a thought came to Cassandra.

"Hey, Ezekiel?" She asked, still standing across from him.

He looked up from his book again, his eyes meeting hers. "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering... Did you really mean what you said? About being the good guy, it being horrible?" Cassandra looked at him curiously, referring to the conversation after the Christmas mission.

"Of course," He said, scrunching his eyebrows. "You saw what that did. That plane barely made it to the ground."

"You know what I mean." She said, tilting her head to the side. "You can be a nice guy too, when you want to be. I've seen it before."

Ezekiel closed the clippings book, putting it to the side as he stood up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do." Cassandra countered. "You let me out of that cell when we were in London. You could have left me to die, but instead you let me help you try and stop Lamia."

"'Cause they were gonna take over the world." He stated, the word _obviously_ heavily implied by his tone. "I rather like the world the way it is. It's a lot easier to steal things."

"The labyrinth." She shot right back. "When I was freaking out and feeling insecure, you helped me out. Not to mention that you came back for me when you could have bailed."

Ezekiel continued protesting, his expression incredulous. "They were going to kill us. What else was I supposed to do, let them hunt us down?"

Cassandra stepped around the table, standing right infront of him. "The other day, you gave the Apple of Discord back to Jenkins; no hesitation. It's a really powerful artifact, why not keep it for yourself?"

Ezekiel held his hands out to the side in a _look around_ gesture. "In case you didn't notice, it didn't have any effect on me. Can't be that powerful, then, can it?"

Cassandra leaned back on the table, her arms pushing down against it for support. "I can't help but notice that you were the most tame while in possession of the Apple of Discord. Jake beat up security guards in an art museum, I tried to blow up a nuclear power plant, and Flynn tried to abolish the library and take over the world."

"A nuclear power plant?" Ezekiel questioned, raising his eyebrow again.

Cassandra nodded sheepishly, looking at the ground. "And I took my clothes off."

Ezekiel chuckled, smirking as he leaned close to her ear. "That, I would have liked to see."

Still chuckling, Ezekiel walked off further into the depths of the Annex, leaving Cassandra frozen in place with a shocked expression, her face turning a lovely shade of crimson.


End file.
